


Trust

by Sephiratale



Series: The Dragon and the Wolf (f!DB x Vilkas) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: After Kodlak's funerals, Kali the Dragonborn and Vilkas learn to trust each other a bit more.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Old work I've found in my files. As usual, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistake.

Kodlak died a few days ago, on this day they burnt his body. All the Companions were here, mourning for their Harbinger, tears rolling on faces and voices broken by the sadness. Vilkas was now dealing with his own sadness by staying alone, sit on a bench outside Jorrvaskr, near to the training spot. Kodlak and him used to spent a lot of time here, talking or sparring. The night had fallen, only the lights of the interior of the Companions hall enlightened him and his mead.

The warrior sighed, wondering what Kodlak would have thought of him, of his action. He had avenged his death, destroyed the Silver Hand; but maybe...maybe he had been too hot-tempered. He let his anger and sadness control his actions, he was not proud of it, Kodlak would not…

“May I sit?” a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Vilkas rose his head from his mug to stare at the person standing in front of him, on the other side of the wood table: Kali, the Dragonborn and occasionally a pain in the ass, the woman who helped him to destroy the Silver Hand, the woman he held responsible for the Harbinger’s death at first. No, definitely Kodlak would not have been proud of him. 

“Sit.” 

His eyes followed her while she took place in front of him. For once, she had freed her long brown hair. Her eyes and the tip of her nose were still a bit reddish from her mourning. Kali drank a large sip from her own mug, beer he supposed, light grey eyes focused on the closest window. Laughters and drunken songs from the others Companions emitted from the inside of the house, everyone had a different way to grief. 

“Looking for calm?” he asked. 

“No, I wasn’t with them since the funerals ended.” 

“May I ask where did you go?” 

“I went for a walk outside Whiterun, found bandits, shout a bit.” 

To his own surprise, Vilkas guffawed when he saw the spark of amusement in her look. He had seen her shout and he did not want to be in the place of the bandits. 

“I bet they were not really receptive to your dragon voice.” 

“Their bodies were.” Kali answered with a smile before taking another sip of beer. 

Vilkas laughed shortly, thinking about how such a short person could show such wild strength. He knew her tiny appearance was only an illusion, it had been his tenacious first impression, until she had kicked him on the training field with her magic. He still remembered her fierce look, her clenched jaws at his remarks, her noble stature when he had challenged her. It only had taken her a short moment to make him fall on the ground and he had cleverly answered it was not bad for a beginner. He had refused to admit she impressed him, he was sure she would not stay with the Companions. He had been deeply wrong. 

“Kali, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you since you’re here. My stubbornness and my honor blinded my judgment,” he admitted. 

“Apologies accepted, but I must say my behaviour was not better than yours, I’m sorry too. Maybe we can rebuild on stronger foundation?” 

She rose her mug in the air, waiting for his reaction. The pints clattered few seconds later and they both took a long sip. Kali relaxed with a sigh and sit crossed-legged on the bench, playing with her cup. 

“Tell me Kali, I’ve never ask, but why did you come in Skyrim?” 

“To visit my little sister Gwen, she is studying magic in Winterhold.” Kali answered with a grimace. “I’ve still never see her since I’m here. We just send letters.”

“You know, the tomb is not far from Winterhold. Once we’re done here, we can go and see your sister.”

“If she is not busy somewhere, it sounds like a good plan. I’ll send her a message when we leave Whiterun.”

“Can I ask why a Breton would study in Skyrim? Your people are known to have good academies and teaching of magic.” 

The mage crossed her arms on the table, leaning a bit closer to him with an amused smile. 

“You’re quite a curious wolf tonight, Vilkas,” she said with a fake tone of surprise. 

Under her inquisitive grey eyes, Vilkas felt his cheek becoming redder and hotter. He drank, hoping his beard was dark enough to hide his blushing skin. 

“I...You showed you’re worthy of the Companions, you’re one of us, we’re brothers in arms. If we’re going to fight together, we should know more about each other. Even if it’s about your sister.”

She rose an eyebrow.

“I see. Well, Gwen is curious about all kind of magic. She wanted to learn in another land, she chose Skyrim.” 

“But you did not choose Skyrim, you have no choice but to stay for the moment. What are your thoughts about this land?” 

“The climate is not as harsh as I thought, I’m even surprised by some areas. And the people, well… it’s not easy to be a stranger during a civil war. Fortunately, some are more inclined to accept strangers; even if they can be distant and cold until you prove your worthiness.”

He cleverly answered with a short laugh, usually he was more responsive than that, but not with her… He was the one who made people close their mouths, but Kali often had the last word during their verbal jousting. He played a bit with his mug, still observing her. 

She was tense despite her apparent calmness, this tension was here since she had become a part of the Circle. He bet she feared her inside beast and he could understand the struggle. But she never asked for help, she was certainly too proud for that. Maybe he would offer his help once they came back from Ysgramor’s tomb, he should admit it pained him to see in this state…

“Having others questions, wolf?” Kali interrupted his thoughts. 

“Maybe or do you want to full your own curiosity, princess?” 

“We can do both, we have all night after all.” 

They smiled, both changing for a more comfortable position on the bench. She was right, they had all night. Vilkas could not avoid to think Kodlak would be proud of him.


End file.
